The Slender Man
by Zozo-kun
Summary: Une forêt, du brouillard, un étrange personnage... Mais que va-t-il se passer! Pour le savoir, lisez cette histoire mêlant romance et tragédie!
1. Chapter 1

_~ Mesdames et (le peu de) messieurs, après un longue absence qui a dût passée inaperçue, après « Un amour désiré ou rejeté? », « Un Amour pas si impossible que ça », « La neige fond sous mon corps bouillant » et « Amour, Famille, Mort », j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter cette fanfiction qui mêle romance et frisson! ~_

_Bref excusez-moi pour ce petit moment de solitude en mode commentateur, je na sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris! De plus cela m'as permis de me faire un peut de publicité! XP_

* * *

_Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy 3 PS: J'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle "Slender Man Song": ( watch?v=eMgbfFpXZu0); et je vous invite à aller vous renseigner sur cet étrange bonhomme que j'affectionne tout particulièrement qui est le Slender Man_

* * *

Je viens de me réveiller et il n'y a personne sur le navire. J'ai fouillé chacune des pièces et aucun signe de vie. Je me retrouve sur le pont. Quelques heures auparavant, nous avions accosté une île forestière magnifique et nous étions surplombés d'un grand soleil. Maintenant, il n'y a plus une trace de ce paysage. Le soleil a disparut et le ciel s'est noircit de nuages épais et la foret est sordide et lugubre. N'étant pas de tempérament anxieux, je me suis dit qu'ils sont peut-être partis à la recherche de provisions. Je décide de les attendre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les heures passent et toujours pas de nouvelles des autres. Je commence quand même à m'inquiéter. Je prend donc l'initiative de descendre du bateau et vais explorer les environs en espérant tomber sur eux par hasard. Je devine à travers les nuages que le soleil se couche mais je m'aventure quand même dans les bois.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après quelques minutes de marche, je me stoppe net, ébahis, devant une épave de bateau.

« Comment est-elle arrivée là? »

Autour, pas un arbre de cassé et pas une parcelle de terre retournée. On dirait qu'il a été poser là délicatement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance plus profondément, je vois d'autres chaloupes et autres embarcations, "posés" comme le premier.

Malgré cela, le moment où je commence vraiment à paniquer, est lorsque je trouve, affichée sur un arbre, mon avis de recherche. Je le prends, et tout d'un coup, le silence qui règne sur le bosquet est interrompu par des milliers de grillons. Je continue mon chemin en me demandant ce qui se passe ici.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le ciel est dégagé et laisse apparaître la pleine lune. J'arrive dans une clairière baignée par sa lumière. En regardant autour de moi, je vois une personne entre deux arbres, tout à mon opposé. Par réflexe, je pose ma main sur mon sabre, près a dégainer. C'est un grande silhouette fine, noire et blanche. Je crois que c'est Brook. Je m'apaise instantanément. Je me dirige vers lui: « Oï Brook! »

Il y a un problème, plus je m'approche et plus je me rend compte qu'en fait ce n'est pas lui. Arriver à 5 mètres de cet étrange personnage, je confirme que ce n'est pas le violoniste. C'est un grand personnage blanc. Son visage est dépourvu de traits et il est vêtu d'un costume avec une cravate rouge. Il a des bras démesurément long qui lui tombe sur les genoux.

J'ai une sensation bizarre qui m'envahit. Ma vision se trouble, mes oreilles sifflent et mon cœur bat de moins en moins vite. Il s'approche de moi d'une démarche titubante et mes symptômes s'aggravent. Je dégaine et bondit sur lui. A 1m de lui, mon palpitant flanche le temps d'une microseconde et je tombe sur le sol. Je me relève et attaque.

Toute mes tentatives offensives échoues à cause de ce même problème. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour: j'ai la peur au ventre!

Je décide, totalement déboussolé, de fuir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ça fait peut être 5 minutes que je cours en slalomant entre les arbres. Je m'arrête, guette sa présence autour de moi et réfléchis: « Je ne peut visiblement pas l'attaquer mais voyons le bon côté des choses, je peut détecter sa présence! »

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, la brume s'est levée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

30 minutes plus tard

J'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas encore ressenti de soucis, donc il n'est pas à proximité. Je me suis enfoncé plus profondément dans le brouillard.

Tout à fait par hasard, je trouve sur une barque, l'avis de recherche de Nami. Je le prend...

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Maintenant vous avez deux choix qui s'offrent à vous: Le chapitre intitulé "Dead" est une death end ; Et le chapitre "Happy" est une happy end. A vous de choisir. Pour plus de précisions, allez lire "Coucou c'est moi!"_

_A très vite mes petits monstes ! Biz !_


	2. Petit Message

Bonsoir ou bonjour a toutes et peut-être a tous!

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un petit message. Je ne vais pas m'approfondir sur le sujet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les suites prévus arriverons mais hélas bien plus tard que je ne le pensais ! Je suis tout simplement débordé par mes cours et par ma chaîne YouTube (ou je publie des doujin yaoi), je n'ai donc pas trop le temps d'écrire!

Je ne veut pas vous donnez de faux espoirs mais étant en vacance dans plus d'un mois, normalement les prochains chapitres devraient arriver dans les environs de juin.

Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ce (gros) retard! Pour celles et ceux qui veulent faire un tour sur ma chaîne, elle porte tout simplement le même nom: Zozo-Kun et normalement c'est la première qui s'affiche sinon l'image de profil c'est un ZoSan kiss en noir et blanc!

Grosse biz de moi, à très vite!


End file.
